


Enigma

by gooseberry9811



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberry9811/pseuds/gooseberry9811
Summary: ·游星x杰克·不是原作背景但也没有什么太具体的设定，只是不想让游杰在白色背景前做来做去而已·读霍夫曼博士的鸡血产物很多年前第一次写的Pwp，有一段时间认为是我能写出来的最好的，对自己的最终的答案。现在当然不这么想了，但当时写的时候，流畅愉快的感受还是一直很喜欢。
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei





	Enigma

风吹起来的时候带起了一大把沙石，游星感到自己身后的杰克一阵咳嗽。他肯定又在东张西望，正好呛进了一口，这下一边咳一边松了一只手抹嘴，咳嗽的振动通过另一只手，传到游星的衣服后摆上，跑上他的脊椎，直踢他的头盔。

头盔很松，敲着游星的后脖子。杰克咳两声，头盔就敲两下。咳咳，两下没有声音的闷痛。

比游星年纪还大的机车跑起来轰鸣声遮天辟日，路上碾过的碎石头噼里啪啦弹在车身上，当然还有风，呼呼吹过的风。总是有风 。这些听惯了的噪声早让游星成了个半聋子。杰克在后面喊他停一停，他从来听不见。但此刻他的头盔连着他的脊椎他的衣服后摆杰克的手，让他听清了杰克每一声咳嗽，每一下喉头的吞咽。清清楚楚。没有一点道理。

太阳上窜出点点火星时，他们停下准备露营，杰克从左眼后面拿出帐篷，右眼后面拿出食物和水。今天的他是十三四岁的模样，比同龄人都高，却没有余力去长哪怕一点点肉，长手长脚，细骨伶仃。游星垂着眼睛看他，手情不自禁地扶上了他苍白的脖颈。你知道吗？这里曾和我的脊椎短暂相连。他想，并没有说出口。

杰克发出了不满的咕哝声。手套，他说。游星对他的这套再熟悉不过。隔着手套的触感？恶心。皮肤间的摩擦？更恶心。这星球本身便是杰克的厌恶量表。以讨厌为起点，跨过厌恶的大洋，登上鄙弃的新大陆，攀上不值一提的高峰，跳下恶质的峡谷，回到起点，便是环游世界一周的简明路线。他自己呢？他是垂挂在天空的那个黄色纸太阳。

我呢？游星吻着纸太阳冰冷的指尖。你是对面的火月亮。纸太阳捧起他的脸低语。又热又亮的火月亮。十个冰冷的指尖，好像十朵雪花，落在游星的脸颊上。

月亮从没在太阳的对面过。但说这话的杰克是六岁的光景，游星最疼这个样子的他，目空一切却什么也做不到的小孩，任性得不可理喻，又理所当然。杰克是这个模样时，游星从来不敢让他坐在机车后座，一定要放在怀里，手臂紧贴，心脏搏动渐趋同一。这样的杰克说什么他都会点头。点头，然后亲吻那高傲的薄唇。总是如此。

流连于颈部的手，一寸寸，一寸寸向上扶去，杰克的唇边漾出了一丝讥削笑意，舌头舔向了手套的指部。游星看着自己的食指和中指欣然接受邀请，滑入那两片些许干裂的唇中，轻松而熟练地撬开贝色的齿，像是看着和自己毫无关系的独立部件，只有欲望的丝线将它与自己相连。

杰克直直地望进游星的双眼，一只手轻轻盖上唇齿间含着这只手的手背，一只手点着游星的胸口让他向后躺下。游星叼着空着的左手手套指尖，把它脱开甩到一边，再拿起之前脱下的夹克铺在地上，躺了下去，杰克跨坐在他的腰上。皮手套被唾液濡湿的部分闪着晶晶亮光，被包裹着的手上出了一层细汗，小心翼翼地触着柔软的舌。

越过杰克的肩头，游星望见太阳已烧了大半，照出影影绰绰的天空，廉价水晶珠混着无价钻石，散落各处。手被咬了咬，提醒了他身上人对于自己移开注意力的不满，他收回视线，发现杰克已脱去了彼此的裤子，各自欲望半抬着头。游星抽回了手，探向杰克的后部。

每一次都是第一次。游星开拓得耐心而细致，反倒是杰克显得有些不耐烦，抚弄着游星胯下之物的手法越来越重。游星抬起左手，碰了碰杰克湿润的双唇。换作他在邀请了。杰克脸上不耐的神色又重了几分，但仍从游星的身上退下，改而半跪在他的右侧，俯下身吞入那已完全硬了的欲望。

游星半坐起身，探向杰克后方的手仿佛一个虚浮的拥抱，将他圈在身旁，近乎于着迷地看着潮红爬上金发少年的双颊。此刻杰克服务的并非是口中的器物，而是视觉上的饥饿。他对此心知肚明，口中敷衍怠慢，面子上的煽情则做足了十分，每一下吞吐刻意放慢了速度，延长着唯一一位食客等待时间的同时也是向着无底洞洒下花瓣。

杰克抬起头的瞬间昭告着服务时间的结束，他几乎是迫不及待地撑开后穴坐了下去，挺立着的欲望刚没入便摆起了腰。游星右手扶上少年的前端，手套已被彼此体温温暖，饶是如此，皮革的触感仍将一丝喘息推出了抿着的薄唇。随着腰上动作的加快，愈多声音成了漏网之鱼，游进了夜色的荒地，鱼尾在砂土上留下曳曳拖痕。

杰克射了的时候游星终于舍得稍稍移开一下视线。月亮已在中天，火光大盛，水晶珠和钻石交相辉映，眼花缭乱，逐渐被月亮的火焰吞没。少年仍沉浸在高潮的余韵中，深深浅浅的呼吸间白皙的皮肤上显出了肋骨的沟横，精液射在游星的小腹上，点燃新一轮的欲火。

被压到身下的瞬间似有一声惊呼，但很快就连同其他声息一齐被亲吻吞吃入腹。猛烈的进攻下，杰克像要逃离般向后仰着头，双腿被抬起，身体张成一架拉满的弓，被手套扶过的皮肤烫得惊人。一小簇火苗从月亮上掉下，落进了他空瞪着天的眼中。游星低着头，半真半假地啃咬着杰克的锁骨与脖颈，没有看到。

杰克射完第二次的时候已经没什么精神了，松了原先紧咬着的喘息声音，撩拨得游星攻势愈加凶猛。然而没了力气迎合着游星动作的杰克，加上始终紧咬的处子后穴，让他也是几下之后便缴械投降，射在了杰克体内。

杰克躺了一会儿，才挣动起来，想推开趴在他身上的游星。游星不紧不慢地吻掉他脸上汗珠，心想明明上下眼皮都快黏在一起了，这人怎么还能透着一股傲气。

终于把杰克擦干净的时候，他已经睡着了。抱入帐篷，放进睡袋的时候，他的四肢开始拉长，脸上多出了时间经过的痕迹，呼吸间，游星眼前已是牧神般俊美健壮的青年。

想来已是很久没见过这个年龄的杰克，游星忍不住仔细端详了一会儿。上一次见到的时候，他记得，是在发现吃了小镇居民的教堂的那一天。

彩绘玻璃上蒙着再也擦不去的灰尘，圣杯中的血液已然干涸，枝形吊灯摇摇欲坠，管风琴中无法消化的人体部分发出恶臭。在牧师布道的讲坛前，他掀起修女服的大裙摆，小心翼翼地脱去那双线条完美的腿上他刚刚亲自为之穿上的吊带袜，然后粗暴地进入，宣泄彼此的声色欲望。

十岁以下的杰克简直能在游星那里有求必应，少年的他尚能在对方表情中逮住不时溜过的惶恐。那是经常在手上拢着小鸡崽的孩子脸上出现的表情。可若到了青年，为所欲为的施与者与接收者立场顿时对调，游星脸上那对待易碎品的神情凝成了眼底情欲的墨滴。而他对此总是嘲笑不已。不过是从同一物体的切片标本中随机挑出一片，内在的连贯性怎可能因此打破。至少杰克是如此认为的。无论他诘问，质询，解释多少次，游星的眼中都是同一个问题，为什么不能将不同年龄的杰克区分对待呢。

杰克最烦游星满眼为什么。为什么凭什么怎么会。他认为所有这些问题的本质是一种自私，一种认为所有因必能推得果，世界上发生的事都有其目的的自私。在这个一无所有的世界大冒险。我和你在荒漠在教堂在南极在水下做爱。突如其来的疾病，势不可挡的天灾。不变的你和恒变的我。一见钟情，生离死别。有什么区别，有什么意义。没有。一切皆空。但一切都得发生。

于是他便倾身向前，一双唇寻求另一双唇的短暂慰藉。游星接吻时永远闭着眼睛，那些恼人的为什么便消失得一干二净，取而代之的是孩童般的天真。也许真正的天真确实存在于这个已经21岁了十几年的男人身上。因为天真，说到底也是一种连贯性的缺乏，脱离过去，绝路未来。而这世界上唯一洞悉明了游星所有下流欲望的人，即使在十字架下被操得晕头转向，也觉得自己正吻着全宇宙最天真的男人。

这天罕见得很，游星醒来时，杰克仍被困在某个梦中。他花了一点时间才从食指的第二根指骨里找到男人穿得下的衣服。直到游星独自吃完了早饭，将零碎统统收拾干净，蜂鸟才送回了杰克的意识。

大滴的泪水在睁开双眼的瞬间沉默地滚下，游星一时间不知所措，然而杰克却似乎连对于自己已经醒来的事实都毫无意识。过了许久他才梦呓般地开口：我梦到了你的死亡。

就在这里。我身下这块土地孕育出的玫瑰，它的枝叶将穿过你的第八和第九根肋骨，把刺送入你的心脏，而清晨花瓣上的露水将浇息天空最后一朵火苗。火月亮就此沉没。

游星反倒奇异地安下了心。没有必要为此哭泣，不过是迟早会发生的事。他轻声安慰。况且未来可能在末日的明天。

杰克摇头的动作细微而坚定。我并非为你的死亡而哭泣。他的话语一出口就穿过帐篷，掉在砂石地上，碎成仙人掌的种子。

我是为你的死亡中没有我而哭泣。

END


End file.
